


Forget

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [27]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Painplay, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Quickies, Rough Sex, Spoilers (sorta), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Javier just wanted to forget about all the fucked up shit that’s happened. Losing Mariana, Prescott being overrun, the fallout at Richmond… Heneededto forget, if only for one brief moment.





	Forget

He chose Tripp because he was the only guy Javier actually trusted. Not to mention he was handsome in a rugged sort of way. Truth be told, none of that ultimately mattered. Not entirely, at least. Javier just wanted to forget about all the fucked up shit that’s happened. Losing Mariana, Prescott being overrun, the fallout at Richmond… He _needed_ to forget, if only for one brief moment.

That’s when Tripp came into the picture. Tripp had finally given up on Eleanor, especially after her betrayal concerning the Joan situation and their plan to confront her. The older man was still sore about the whole thing, considering he thought it was meant to be, but he found ways to get over it. He kept himself busy with helping other survivors and patching up the town in his spare time. But eventually the problems in Richmond came to a halt and Tripp had nothing to occupy his time.

Luckily, Javier was there to pick up the slack and offered to help Tripp take his mind off things. If it weren’t for the apocalypse, Javier would’ve taken his time with Tripp by being coy, dropping subtle hints, and shamelessly flirting with the other man until he couldn't take the teasing anymore. But they no longer had time for such pleasantries, seeing as how they could die at any moment, so Javi was blunt in his approach.

“Do you wanna have sex with me?” Javier offered one day when they were all alone in one of the housing districts of Richmond.

“What?” Tripp asked, at a loss for words.

He thought Javier was pulling his leg, but the man’s face was reserved and completely serious. His eyes were half-lidded even. Tripp flushed when Javi sat down next to him and laid a hand on his thigh.

“You can fuck me if you want,” Javier reiterated, running his hand up Tripp’s thigh in an intimate manner. “ _However_ you want.”

It doesn’t take much more convincing than that and soon enough Tripp’s got his tongue halfway down Javier’s throat while the younger man tore at their clothes. Javier was needy in the way he groped at Tripp’s body, urging the older man to touch his body with those rough, calloused hands of his. Javier moaned when Tripp reached out and caressed his lean physique, palming over sensitive areas like his nipples and ticklish sides.

Javier stood up, dragging Tripp with him, all while maintaining their kiss with the intent of taking this to the bedroom. They don’t even make it halfway before Tripp is pushing Javier face first up against a wall. Javi gasped in an exaggerated manner, bracing his hands on the wall as he stuck his ass out towards Tripp, offering up an intimate part of himself without shame. Tripp thought for a moment that Javi would come to his senses and change his mind, but the man just spread his legs further apart.

Tripp prepared Javier to the best of his abilities, considering they didn’t have luxuries such as lube anymore, and tried to be as thorough as possible. Javier knew it was going to hurt either way since Tripp is a big guy, but the promise of a little pain only spurred him on more. He hissed and moaned all while Tripp fingered him, encouraging the older man to keep going.

“You sure you want this?” Tripp asked out of courtesy, kissing Javier on the shoulder softly.

“ _Please_ ,” Javier begged, reaching back to clutch at Tripp’s hair and bury his face into his neck. “I just wanna forget.”

The raw emotion in Javier’s voice made him sound vulnerable in a way that almost sounded broken and Tripp knew _exactly_ how he felt. One more whispered _please_ was all it took for Tripp to oblige and quell the younger man’s needy whines with loving bites to his outstretched neck. He wound a hand into Javier’s shaggy hair and pulled on it tenderly as he slid inside the younger man’s tight channel.

Javier called out shortly, having the wind knocked out of him from Tripp’s push inward, and clawed at the wall. Tripp gave him some time to adjust before he started fucking Javier roughly against the wall, one hand on Javier’s hip while the other yanked on his hair. It made the younger man gasp and whimper in approval, pushing himself back onto Tripp’s cock to drive the bigger man harder and deeper into him.

A litany of harsh curses and whines escaped Javier’s throat, prompting Tripp to fuck him harder. Tripp buried his face into Javi’s neck, sucking and biting all over it like a chew toy until his neck was rubbed raw from beard burn. Javier was so hot and tense around him that it almost made fucking him hard for Tripp, but he was a persistent man and wouldn’t dare to stop now. Especially when Javi was making such wondrous sounds.

It was enough to make him forget all about Eleanor and all the fucked up shit that came along with the apocalypse. Tripp was sure the same could be said for Javier. The pain and pleasure of fucking mixed with the hair pulling and love bites was enough to keep Javier occupied and moaning into the wall. He pleaded Tripp for _more_ , begging the bigger man to _please help me forget_.

It wasn’t long before Tripp was _really_ nailing him into the wall with a hand fisting Javi’s leaking cock in a broken rhythm. Soon they were both calling out as their bodies spasmed from release. Tripp held onto Javier tightly, throbbing inside him still, and panted contently into his ear. Javier thought he might actually cry as a wave of serenity cascaded over him briefly.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Javier whispered, nearly a sob.

Tripp responded with a gentle kiss to his love bitten neck, helping Javier to forget if only for one moment longer.


End file.
